Jaguar D. Saul
| }} : The subject of this article is sometimes known by various other spellings of his name. Former is a giant who first appeared as a castaway on the island of Ohara. He was introduced in Nico Robin's flashback during the Enies Lobby arc, and by then he had already defected from the Marines. Appearance As a giant, Saul is many times larger than a human. He has long, orange hair and a big beard that seems to connect around his entire face. During his time as a vice admiral, Saul wore a Marine coat like all other higher-ranking Marines. However, after his defection, he discarded it. When he crash-landed on Ohara, he was wearing a black shirt and gray jeans that were a little tattered. Also, while as a Marine, he had worn the Marine cap, but upon his defection he exchanged it for a cowboy's hat. Personality Saul, like many characters, has a unique laugh ("Dereshishishi!"). Saul is a big friendly giant who is somewhat shy and timid. While he was loyal to the Marines, he questioned their orders at least twice, which shows that he followed Moral Justice over their code of Absolute Justice. In the end, it was this moral judgment that led him to betraying them, as Saul could not see why the Marines would need to slaughter an entire ship of mere archaeologists, who had no fighting chance against them. He also justified his choice of defending Robin after seeing a fellow vice admiral destroy an entire ship of innocent citizens, who held no related crimes to the incident at hand. Saul is also characterized as having a unique, but awkward laugh (Dereshishishishi) that he finds somewhat embarrassing. He enjoys seeing others laughing and having fun, as shown when he encouraged Robin to laugh.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 392 and Episode 275, Saul and his laugh. Like other "D's" before him, he was seen laughing before his apparent death. Relationships Nico Robin He was one of the three people who influenced Nico Robin. He encouraged Robin to laugh, even if it hurts. This explains why she smiles at times of trouble. Saul's relationship with Robin explains how Robin knows about the Will of the D. She even asked Luffy that why those who have the Will of D fight. Luffy had no idea what she was talking about. Kuzan Saul and Vice Admiral Kuzan (later known as Admiral Aokiji) also had a good friendship. They also shared the same sight on Moral Justice. The reason Kuzan allowed Robin to live was mostly a final favor to Saul. Abilities and Powers As a former Marine vice admiral, Saul had command over lower-ranking subordinates, as well as lead a Buster Call ship. His defection cost him this power. Being a giant, he possessed almost unbeatable strength, which was, in fact, greater than that of most giants. He could easily lift a Buster Call ship up out of the water to slam it back down and destroy it (a Buster Call ship's size was several times the size of a giant at the time. In a way, a Buster Ship is seen as a giant to normal ships). He had experienced the Grand Line and had seen Devil Fruit users. He even states that he was somewhat jealous of their incredible abilities.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 392 and Episode 275, Saul states his experience of the Grand Line and Devil Fruit users. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so Saul could also use the ability.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, A doctor states Haki is a power all the vice admirals use. However, he was never seen using it. History Past Saul is a giant, but not an Elbaf giant, as he was born somewhere other than Elbaf. At some point in his life, he became a Marine and eventually made it to the rank of vice admiral. Before the storyline, Saul had experienced travel in the Grand Line, though nothing was said of his adventures other than the fact that he met many Devil Fruit users.One Piece Manga - Vol. 41 Chapter 392 and Episode 275, Saul states his experience of the Grand Line and Devil Fruit users. Ohara Incident While on duty, Saul's vessel encountered a wanted ship run by the archaeologists of Ohara, who left West Blue to locate and decipher the mysterious poneglyphs that bear an ancient, forgotten history that was forbidden to be studied. Despite ordering his men to take the archaeologists alive, Saul's crew slaughtered all but one; Nico Olvia, the mother of future Straw Hat crewmember Nico Robin. After Olvia's capture, Saul was informed by Sengoku that he would be one of the five chosen vice admirals to lead a Buster Call against Ohara for its crimes of deciphering the poneglyphs. Rejecting the study of history as a justification for the order, Saul, would begin to doubt the naval doctrine of "Absolute Justice". After interrogating Olvia, Saul grew disgusted with the military's brutal intentions and defected against the World Government by releasing her. Shortly thereafter, he was shipwrecked in a storm, then sent adrift in the ocean until fatefully landing on Ohara itself.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 392 and Episode 275, Saul arrives on Ohara. There, he met and, at first unknowingly, befriended Nico Robin and was reunited with Nico Olvia. After promising Olvia that he would ensure Robin's safety, Saul was confronted by Vice Admiral Kuzan (Aokiji) as he was destroying the Buster Call ships. As he was being frozen, Saul smiled and laughed, cryptically echoing the way Gol D. Roger was executed two years prior. Major Battles * Jaguar D. Saul vs. Buster Call battleships * Jaguar D. Saul vs. Vice Admiral Kuzan Trivia * Saul is the first character to have their unique laugh pointed out by another character, although Arlong's unique laugh ("Shahahaha!") was mimicked by Luffy, meaning he at least took notice of it. * It is likely that Robin's preference for cowboy hats was inspired by him. * He is so far the only known giant to bear the initial D. although he said everyone in his family also has the initial D. so that means that there were/are other giants with the initial D. See also * Nico Robin * Giants * Will of the D. * Marines References Site Navigation ca:Jaguar D. Saul de:Jaguar D. Sauro it:Hagwor D. Sauro zh:哈古瓦爾·D·薩烏羅 Category:Marines Category:Will of D. Category:Giants Category:West Blue Characters Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Male Category:Dead Characters Category:Former Marines Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Haki Users